


undisclosed desires

by godowain



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godowain/pseuds/godowain
Summary: when you fall in love with the man you work for, things get complicated. epecially when he doesn’t love you back -and especially if you know that his place as papa won’t last long.reader/papa emeritus IIeventual reader/cardinal copia





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i haven’t written in like forever so be easy on me my grammar is garbage 
> 
> i input my personal headcanons/theories into this 
> 
> she/her pronouns for reader 
> 
> enjoy!

A young boy stood beside the towering entrance to a church. Dark colors of the stained glass above reflected onto the boy like a beacon of light from the sun. He puckered his lips into a pout as tears steamed down his beat red face. His nose scrunched his light freckles across his round face as a young woman who appeared to be in her twenties kneeled down to console him. 

A young girl stood behind the pillars inside of the church watching carefully not to be caught by her teacher, watching the scene unfold between what looked like a mother and her son. Her round face sat against the pillar as she watched them with one eye peeking out. ‘What’s he crying about? At least he has a mom.’ She thought bitterly to herself. 

The young woman took the boys hand in hers and carefully eyed her surroundings for any onlookers. 

“Now, there’s no need to cry you’ll be just fine, the other sisters will care for you.” She rushed, still searching for peering eyes. The woman didn’t seem too motherly towards the boy, in fact her words felt a little forced. 

The boy rubbed the oozing fluid from his nose and eyes and sniffled, “b-but I-I don’t want to be with the other s-sisters I want to be w-with you!” 

The woman - and girl from behind the pillar - scrunched their noses at his simultaneous clearing of his fluids. “I will see you again one day. I will promise you that.”

And with that, she coldly released his clean hand from hers and stood up. The woman rushed off of the chapel steps and across the courtyard as if she had never encountered the boy. She was quickly replaced by another sister scooping the young boy up by his hand and leading him inside of the church. 

“You will be just fine. You’re under good care now, and you’ll meet others just like you. Come along now, service is starting.” 

Before the young girl could escape form the nun’s view the nun spotted her quickly from behind the pillar. The boy was just as shocked to see her as the nun was. 

“Young lady, why aren’t you at mass?”

The girl panicked and looked around her area for an excuse but was unable to find one. 

“I-I u-uh-”

“-S-She was with me, sister! S-She was going to help guide me to service. I-I’ve never been to service by myself.” 

The nun sighed rubbed her temple with her fore finger. She eventually motioned for her to follow her and the boy. 

“Praise Lucifer; well come along now you two before Sister Selene gives away our good seats.”

The young girl and boy ushered together with the sister, exchanging brief looks of silent thanks to one another before they entered the service.

Like they always say- the base of a good friendship is built from a little white lie. 

But you were going to soon discover that lies aren’t always so little and white.


	2. cardinals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think papa 2 with reading glasses is cute also again my grammar is horrible sorry!
> 
> hope u guys like! 
> 
> koichihirose.tumblr.com
> 
> bunzig on twitter

“Sister.”

“Yes, Papa?”

Papa’s call for you snapped you out of your daze. Today honestly wasn’t your day. You felt as if you still hadn’t woken up from last night. Papa's sermon was nearly four hours last night an hour more than what you're used to. Not only was it long but he was an hour late to his own sermon making it end closer to the late morning than midnight. Papa's elixir of black coffee and bourbon in the morning must be what keeps him going throughout the day, and you were strongly considering adopting the drink to your routine. Just for today.

The elder Emeritus brother was taken aback by your lack of attentiveness but didn't visibly reveal it through his expression. You could only tell by his mismatched eyes briefly taking their attention off of his book to look at you.

"What time is confessional today?" You nudge your notebook open to search for the time. "At 4PM today, your unholiness."

"And what time is the meeting with the Cardinals?"

"...That started thirty minutes ago, Papa."

Papa II removed his reading glasses and held them in one hand, closing his book with his other and exhaling. You could tell Papa was slightly irritated by this news as he immensely dislikes any interactions he has to have with the Cardinals. They were uptight and extremely formal, yet they were so...Moronic. Like a barrel of monkeys running around a cathedral exerting their place in power and ordering the clergy around like maids, yet becoming submissive little kittens when Sister Imperator even so much glances in their general direction.

Hate is a soft word for what Papa Emeritus II truly feels about them. Papa sighed and placed his reading glasses on the coffee table beside him atop of his book. You could see a darker tinge in his eyes as he stood up from his chair gracefully. "I can't imagine what they could possibly want. This is the second meeting this week." he mumbled. Papa began to walk towards the door; you scrambled to get ahead of him and hold the door open for him. Papa stopped midway out the door, chuckling darkly to himself.

"Silly girl."

You smiled, "your unholiness."

Papa didn't respond and instead continued to walk down the dark hall leading to large corridors. Not only was the meeting room a longer distance than what Papa II wanted to walk but the meeting room was hotter than what he liked as well. Papa enjoyed colder rooms - so cold in fact that you could sometimes see could see his breath when he spoke. You thought maybe that was why he can be seen very stiff sometimes.

The walk was shorter than usual, perhaps because you were zoned out the entire time. For once you were thankful that the younger Emeritus brother was the chatterbox of the family. Your mind was set adrift elsewhere but nothing in particular.

You finally reached the meeting room and Papa Emeritus stood before the large doors before entering in taking a deep breath.

"Sister." 

"Your excellency?" 

"Bring me my whiskey." he grumbled, "I have a feeling I'm going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing paragraphs and calling them chapters 
> 
> koichihirose.tumblr.com
> 
> bunzig on twitter

You nodded and opened the door before him. He muttered something under his breath again before blessing the room with his presence. The room suddenly shifted and you could see the Cardinals move to sit up and gather their appearances to not upset Papa. The room became thick with tension as he floated over to his usual chair in the room. Once he sat down his eyes met up with yours for you to fetch him his deed. You quickly exited the room and moved to the small kitchen nearby to fetch his drink. 

There were a few Sisters in the room gossiping amongst themselves once you entered. They smiled and greeted you, moving away so that you could tend to your duty. "Sisters." you greeted with a smile. "I'm looking for whiskey for his dark excellency." One of the sisters motion for you to follow, "yes of course it'll be this way. Although, I think a Cardinal might have beaten you to it." 

You arched a brow, "A cardinal?" 

A cardinal. Dressed in bright red in front of the mini bar pouring himself a drink. You couldn't see his face but judging by the clumsiness of the way he poured his drink he appeared to be very, very nervous. "Cardinal?" you asked, making him jump slightly. He spun around to face you, immediately noticing your difference in attire compared to the other sisters and changing his posture. "Oh! Sister! I apologize, has Papa arrived? I-I'm only grabbing a drink, I'm a bit nervous meeting your unholiness in person for the first time." 

The Cardinal had an odd face. Humble. Nervous. And yet familiar to you in a strange way. You couldn't tell why but you felt as if you had seen him before, perhaps a long time ago or maybe briefly in passing. Nevertheless you smiled at the nervous cardinal, "no worries. I can wait." The man was shocked at your patience, as Papa II was not a patient man and would surely scold you for wasting time. His shoulders untensed and he returned your smile before nodding and continuing to pour his drink. Once finished he moved aside and lent his arm out to pave the way for your turn at the mini bar. "After you." 

The other sister left the room and you took the cardinals place bartending Papa II's drink. "So it's your first time meeting Papa II is it?" 

"Oh - uh - Yes! it is." 

"I'm assuming you're a new Cardinal. Were you a bishop." 

He paused for a moment, almost hesitant to answer you. You almost wanted to turn around to see if he was even still there. 

"No... I was a priest." 

It must've taken a lot for him to confess that so you didn't push the subject further. "Well congratulations. Becoming a Cardinal is certainly a set of responsibilities. And I think you'll find soon enough that Papa Emeritus II isn't so scary he's just like a grumpy old man. You know, he himself gets nervous sometimes too." 

This piqued the cardinal's interest. "Really?" 

There wasn't a nervous bone in Papa's body, but was a little white lie going to hurt anybody? "Absolutely. What do you think this whiskey is for?" The Cardinal didn't answer, he only swished the ice cubes in his cup watching it clink against his glass." The closer you looked at him the stranger he looked to you. He was young. Somewhere in his mid-thirties. His eyes were discolored like Papa's with eye paint under his eyes accompanied by a thick brunette hair peeking out under his biretta. There was something about..His face that seemed familiar. You couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but the man mystified you and you found yourself gravitating to him. 

"By chance..Do I know you?" 

The cardinal looked up from his cup to meet your eyes. That stare was intense. "I don't think so, sister. I'm sorry." 

You smiled and waved your hand at him in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I must be confusing you with somebody else. Papa II must be getting frustrated with the Cardinals I better return to him now. I look forward to attending your formal graduation as Cardinal. It was a pleasure meeting you." The Cardinal nodded. You brushed past the young Cardinal to return to the meeting room leaving him alone in the kitchen to finish his drink. 

"You as well..Y/N"


End file.
